Inconsciente
by Mary Deveraux
Summary: Mirai Timeline. Teen Trunks reacciona de una manera muy particular ante la muerte de su maestro. Situado en el especial Los Guerreros del Futuro.


_Inconsciente_

La ciudad se alzó el doble de solitaria que de costumbre aquel día, pero esta vez no fueron factores como la extinción o el miedo los que mantuvieron las calles vacías. Fue una combinación de tormentas: la natural y la artificial. La lluvia plateada que caía a un ritmo constante llegó a tocar un suelo que se presentaba invisible desde las alturas, debido a una fina capa de niebla que el mal clima había traído consigo. Sólo la luz de los faros congelados era capaz de atravesarla.

A kilómetros y kilómetros de distancia sólo se extendían edificios destruidos y automóviles irreparables. Muñecos de peluche tan rotos como los sueños de sus anteriores dueños. Lo único que él pudo hacer para evitar seguir aquella oscura línea de pensamiento que lo abrumaba fue apretar los dientes. Ese día no le importaban las comodidades perdidas, las hordas de personas muertas y el sufrimiento de las vivas. Lo único que le importaba eras _tú._ Encontrarte.

Más que volar, él flotó a poca altura girando el rostro en todas direcciones hasta atisbar la primera figura humana. Todo a su alrededor era gris: el asfalto agrietado, el cielo surcado de cargadas nubes, incluso esa pequeña laguna de agua sucia que te sostenía. Lo único que te iluminaba eran las luces intermitentes de un auto que se habían quedado encendidas tras una colisión. Delineaban tu cuerpo alto e inconsciente, tu _gi_ naranja y tus botas negras. Alumbrando la única escena capaz de hacerlo llorar tras una vida de miseria.

A pesar de que sus botas azules tocaron el suelo con delicadeza, el agua salpicó y se vertió dentro de ellas a través de sus níveas cintas. Sólo la desesperanza logró dominarlo entonces. La distancia a la que se encontraba de ti era muy poca y aún así él sentía como si estuviera atravesando el mundo mientras caminaba en tu dirección. Tu cuerpo permaneció inerte sobre el charco, dándole la espalda.

—_Oh no, no. _

Nunca sabrás qué ideas pasaban por su mente en momentos como esos. No sentirás su ansia por verte despertar de la inconsciencia. No verás sus lágrimas mezclarse con la lluvia y resbalar por sus inocentes mejillas de chico de catorce años. El cielo vertiendo agua sobre ambos, acompañando su llanto. Llorando por él y por ti, y por lo que nunca será.

—_Gohan ¿por qué tuviste que hacerlo? ¿por qué tuviste que dejarme? No es justo. _

Él tardará en comprender que el consuelo que tanto anhela debe venir de sí mismo. Que aunque su madre, el resto del mundo y él no han hecho nada de lo que arrepentirse, a veces la vida simplemente te golpea sin merecerlo. Afortunadamente nunca tendrá que guardar en su mente recuerdos que tú llevaste dolorosamente durante años, memorias de los Guerreros Z siendo eliminados uno por uno. No hay legado que pueda heredar como artista marcial ahora, ni una sola figura paterna que pueda guiarlo de aquí en adelante. Una parte de él ya sabe que sus peores temores resultarán ser ciertos, pero se niega a aceptar la verdad porque, sí lo hace, no le quedará nada por lo que valga la pena vivir.

—_Oh, dios, no… ¿qué te han hecho, Gohan?_

¿Qué le han hecho a ese adolescente, al robarte el último hálito de vida que tenías en el cuerpo? ¿Qué le han hecho al privarle de la compañía de la única persona que podía comprenderlo plenamente? ¿Qué le han hecho al resto del mundo al quitarle su último halo de esperanza, de que pronto esta existencia apocalíptica tocaría su fin?

—_Eras mi mejor amigo. Eras todo para mí… ¡TODO! Sólo no parece justo… _

Él ni siquiera siente las puntas de sus dedos cuando te tocan, no sabe de dónde extrae el mínimo ápice de voluntad para dar vuelta a tu rostro y confirmar lo que tanto teme.

—_¿Gohan?_

¡Responde a su llamado, guerrero dorado! Él no quiere vivir una vida sin ti. ¡Levántate! ¿Por qué sigues inerte mientras te mueve, mientras te sacude?

—_¡Gohan! _

No lo haces, no despiertas. No te das cuenta de la gelidez que corre libremente por su sangre, asfixiando sus venas. Él respira rápido y ni siquiera puede atrapar su aliento; se ahoga con la lluvia. Quiere irse, huir. No se siente con fuerzas para superar esto después de todo lo que ha tenido que ver en su joven vida. Quiere correr, volar en cualquier dirección para alejarse pero no se atreve a abandonarte. Quiere abrazarte. Quiere seguir apretando tu cabeza contra su pecho y quedarse así el resto de su vida, bajo la lluvia, hasta que ya no sienta nada. Hasta que los androides lleguen después de mucho tiempo y sepan que su victoria la han ganado al eliminarte. Hasta que vean al _niño_ de cabello lila, muerto con su maestro en sus brazos.

—_¡GOHAN!_

Grita al cielo durante mucho tiempo, por empatía, por ayuda, ¡por lo que sea! Grita hasta que la gelidez de su cuerpo y de su sangre se quema, hasta que bulle por sus venas una canción hasta entonces desconocida por su pequeño cuerpo. Una canción que habla de ira y de venganza. Se levanta, sujetándose la cabeza en un intento de dominar los desquiciados pensamientos que amenazan con devorarlo. ¿Va a volverse loco algún día sin ti, Gohan? _No._ ¿Algún día va a recuperarse de esto? _Sí._ Suda frío y aprieta sus puños. Sus uñas se entierran violentamente en su propia carne para intentar mitigar con dolor físico el emocional. De pronto, es como si un rayo paralizara todos sus pensamientos. Años, siglos de sufrimiento de su raza, de la de ambos, pasan delante de sus ojos. Años de furia, de sed de sangre. Su grito crece en volumen, hace eco a través de la ciudad derruida mientras una parte inocente de él se rompe para siempre. Y el poder fluye, implacable en una majestuosa aura dorada que lo envuelve por completo. A ese chico que se sabe el único de su especie en el universo entero.

La tierra tiembla bajo sus pies debido a la energía nueva que se desborda sin control. No es suficiente para acabar con los androides aún pero lo ha dotado de una determinación renovada. Aprieta sus dientes hasta que crujen y hunde los puños en el concreto. Las grietas se extienden en cuatro diferentes direcciones durante metros.

Algún día hará lo mismo con diecisiete y dieciocho.

Nunca sabrás, sin embargo, que fue tu muerte la que activó el disparador que tanto buscaste, la convirtió al impulsivo e inmaduro Trunks en el legendario Súper Sayajin.

* * *

_Nota de la autora:_

_Había estado pensando en el tema de mi primer fanfic de Dragon Ball, el que espero sea el primero de muchos. Y pensé que no había mejor tema que nuestro favorito ¿verdad? Este one-shot es prácticamente lo sucedido en el especial Los Guerreros del Futuro: Gohan y Trunks, cuando este último encuentra a su maestro muerto en la lluvia. He visto la escena cientos de veces en inglés y me rompe el corazón una y otra y otra vez. _

_Así que aquí tienen. Espero se den un pequeño tiempo para leer y dejar su opinión. _

_**Dragon Ball y todas sus reproducciones pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. **_


End file.
